


House Call

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonas pays Jack an unexpected visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Call

Written for [](http://angelsgracie.livejournal.com/profile)[**angelsgracie**](http://angelsgracie.livejournal.com/) 's birthday

TITLE: House Call

Jack's entire body ached. From the top of his head right down to his feet. Even the nail on his left little toe was throbbing like hell.

This was why he became a general. Not for the advancement, better pay, and a bright, shiny star on his shoulder. It was to stop getting into situations that involved getting the crap beaten out of him by the current bad guy. He became a general to save his poor, aching body.

Someone knocked on the door. Jack groaned, wondered if he could fake not being home. He waited a couple of minutes, but whoever was outside knocked again, a little more insistently. If it was his team, they wouldn't go away. If it was a salesman, someone was going to get their ass chewed out.

It turned out to be Jonas. Smiling brightly, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Who squealed?'

"Pardon?" Jonas did that confused innocent look so well Jack could never figure out if the guy was faking it or not.

"Never mind. It was probably Daniel. Nope, Carter did it." Jack limped back to the sofa and the hockey game on TV.

"What do you mean?"

Jonas shut the door and locked it.

"Someone called you because I got hurt. I'm betting it was Carter, though it could also be Daniel. I'm never sure with those two sometimes. You then decided to come check up on me."

"Why would you say that?"

Jonas sat down on the sofa, his knee brushing Jack's.

"Because you weren't due to visit the SGC for another couple of weeks."

Actually eleven days, ten hours. Not that Jack was counting. Or how he always kept track of Jonas' visits and made sure his schedule had him staying put in the SGC.

"I couldn't just come early to visit old friends?"

Oh, Jonas did that so well. Look innocent and just a touch hurt Jack didn't believe him about coming early.

Jack ignored him, focusing on the game instead. Jonas shifted, ending up closer to Jack. The heat from where Jonas' leg was now pressed against his, slowly soaked through Jack, easing some of the tension in his body. He sank back into the sofa, one hand on the remote and the other resting on his thigh near Jonas.

Later, in the middle of the third period with the score five zip against his team and ten minutes to go, Jack nudged Jonas.

"So are you going to check me out or not?"

Jonas turned to face him, a small smile on his lips that also filled his eyes. "I thought you didn't want me to do that?"

"Did I say that?" Jack tried to look surprised. From the way Jonas smiled even more, he knew it wasn't working.

Jonas shifted, now pressed firmly against Jack's side. Close enough Jack could smell him. Something he'd missed over the past few months along with the heat of Jonas body next to him. His hand moved from his thigh to Jonas', sliding higher as Jack watched his eyes darken.

"Where do you hurt?"

Jonas voice whispered across his skin, sending a shiver through Jack. His aching body was finally starting to take notice, desire creeping through him to drown out some of the pain.

"Here." Jack touched his forehead. Jonas brushed his lips over the spot.

He touched his lips. "Here."

Jonas' mouth trailed down, warm breath heating Jack's skin. His lips brushed over Jack's lightly.

"Here, as well."

His head fell back, as Jonas kissed the ache. Jack moaned as Jonas' tongue tasted the spot as well. He moved, pulling Jonas with him, until they were both stretched out on the sofa. Jonas ended up on top of him, careful to keep his full weight off of Jack.

"Where else do you hurt?"

Jack slid one hand behind Jonas' head, pulling him down for a soft, deep kiss before showing Jonas where else he hurt. It was amazing what Jonas' kisses and touches could do to make him feel much better.


End file.
